Prohibiture
by Montgommery
Summary: God Rubrum Stella's boyfriend, Mors , The Angel, leaves because he is in the military. Before he leaves Rubrum promises Mors he'll wait for him to get back. But will he really stay faithful and true to his promise?
1. The Leave

The tall man walks out of the bathroom, as he dries his long red hair with a towel, with his piercing red eyes, he looks around the room for his lover, but sees only what he woke up and saw, a large bed, a walk-in closet, two dressers, a Television, &amp; couch. He tosses the towel he used to dry his hair into the laundry basket, then lounges on the couch, he sighs, "It's always like this..".

He slowly starts to drift off, but then he's the door click, his eyes instantly open, his lover walks in, wearing his white tailcoat &amp; slacks, closing the door behind him he sits on the couch next to the half naked man. The two men stare at each other til the man with the tailcoat breaks the silence, with laughter. He kisses the red head. "Rubrum, get dressed, that's no way to be in someone else's home". Rubrum smiles, "I get it".

He stands, then drops the towel, he gets under garments, &amp; socks from the dresser, then clothes from the closet, he starts to get dressed. "So tell me, _why _do you want me dressed, Mors..?" "Because I don't want your naked ass sitting on a couch that's not yours." Rubrum smirks "I wasn't completely naked, plus I had already showered, want me to bleach my skin too?" "Nah, it's fine." Rubrum, ties his hair back into a messy bun. He looks behind him &amp; sees his partner getting undressed, to change into more comfortable clothes.

"I can't believe I'm King of Hell, what about you?" "Well, you are, quite irresponsible, I can't believe he let you take over for him." Rubrum walks up behind Mors &amp; wraps his arms around his partner's waist. "That's because I know how to kiss ass." Mors looks at him, "Literally. So, can we talk?" Rubrum raises an eyebrow "About?" Mors, looks down, then back up at Stella " You might want to sit down for this-" "No, I'm fine. Tell me." "Okay..well I got to go, back to Heaven." Rubrum's eyes widen, "Why..?" Mors sighs, "I have work there Rubrum, I'm part of their military. This is just a part time job to get away from all the bullshit of Heaven, &amp; to buy cigarettes.." he caresses Rubrum's face "but, I can't, stay here, they don't know I'm here, If they found out where I left off to on my days off, do you know what would happen?"

Rubrum looks away, he tries to not look at his partner too much, it'll only make him want Mors to stay, Rubrum finally speaks "You'd be tortured..." Mors steps back from Rubrum, "Stella, I'm sorry, I'll be gone for a while but, can you promise me you'll be okay til I come back?" "...how long will you be gone...?" Mors's face says it all, '_Too long.._'. Rubrum kisses him. "Okay, I promise, I'll wait for you." Mors smiles and kisses him back, "I know you can't make that promise, but thanks anyway..I leave tomorrow...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Rubrum forces a light smile "It's fine."

Late at night Rubrum, stares at the white ceiling, he can't sleep, he looks at Mors, sleeping next to him, then at his phone for the time, Rubrum squints from the bright light of his phone, "Only, 3 A.M., fuck..". He gets out of bed and opens the balcony door, closing the door behind him, he walks forward &amp; stares at the city lights. "I'm not going to stay here without Mors, I can't live here without him, I don't know anyone else here and I had no other reason for coming here but for him, with him..". He stares until he sees the sun start to rise, he walks back into the room, &amp; closes the doors, he pulls the large black curtain over the glass door, he showers, gets dressed, does his hair, he then sees Mors wake , looks at him from the mirror in front of him "Good morning, Morsy~." Mors smiles, "Hey, fag."

After breakfast Mors starts to pack, Rubrum, sits on the edge of the bed, "Sooo, since your leaving, who is going to be my personal servant..?" Mors doesn't look at him, "Azazel, he's better than I ever could be, &amp; he's been working here longer." Rubrum tilts his head in confusion "..Who..?" Mors looks at Rubrum in disbelief "You mean to tell me, that you've been king, for almost a year, &amp; also have been living here for 5 years &amp; you don't know who Azazel is..?" Rubrum, "I'm either in my room, or I'm not here so..yes." Mors sighs, "He's the nerd that lives on the floor below you, in the room right below you." "What's he look like?" Mors finishes packing &amp; grabs his bags, &amp; starts to leave the room, Rubrum follows behind him, "Black hair, green eyes. I wouldn't recommend chatting with him, he'll bore you to death." they get in the elevator together, Rubrum kisses Mors "I might as well, I'll already be bored without you." Mors smiles, "Oh yeah, he's the guy all your paper work comes from, He's also the guy who does more than the Ruler of Hell does, which saves you, from all the bullshit work."

Mors makes a portal to get the Heaven easier. Mors kisses Rubrum, "Don't stress out the nerd, he's got a hard enough job already." Rubrum kisses him back "I'll try not to." Mors walks throught the portal which instantly closes behind him. Stella stands in the lobby alone. "Time to go play with the 'nerd'."


	2. Azazel Scapegoat

Rubrum goes upstairs, to the 5th floor, to meet Azazel, Stella thinks to himself, "To think, he's been living here this whole time, and I've never met him." He gets close enough to hear music coming from the room, he stands in front of the door &amp; knocks. No answer.

He sighs, "Rude much." Rubrum opens the door, the room is dark he sees a young man on a computer, he looks to be in his early twenties, he's wearing an all black outfit, with punk style boots. Rubrum can hear the music coming from the young males headphones, Rubrum comes behind him &amp; pulls them off of his head. He quickly turns to see Rubrum.

Rubrum looks down at the young man, sitting down "Are you 'Azazel'?" The young man stands and takes snatches the headphones out of Rubrum's hand.  
He quickly looks at Rubrum from his face to shoes, then he looks him back in the eyes, he finally says, "Yeah, What do you need 'My Lord'?"

Rubrum grins, "You're joking right..? _You're_Azazel? You look like you just got out of high school."

Azazel turns off his music off, "Do you want something, or did you just come here to be an ass?" Rubrum smiles, "Okay, okay..Mors just left, he told me to come meet you because I had never seen you before. He told me from now on your going to be my personal servant til he comes back." Azazel gives him an agitated look, then sighs.

Azazel saves what he was doing &amp; turns off his computer "Want breakfast..?" "I've already had-" Azazel interrupts him "Good, then get out." He pushes Rubrum out of his room, &amp; locks the door behind him, he starts to walk away from Rubrum, who's still standing shocked at how the young man could speak to his King in such a manner. A smile slowly grows on his face. "How adorable.."

Rubrum waits in the dining room for Azazel to finish cooking, Azazel comes into the dining room, he sets the plates in front of Stella. As he sets the plates down he tells Rubrum what he's about to eat, "Top sirloin with grilled oysters, roasted tomatoes in curry, &amp; a cup of a drink of your choosing."

Rubrum smiles at him, "Red wine."

Azazel pours him a cup. Azazel glances at him, "Would you like red wine next time?" Rubrum starts to cut his steak, he looks at Azazel "No, I'll pick when I'm ready for dinner."

He looks at the blood leaks from his steak Rubrum chuckles, "It's the perfect amount of red still left in it, maybe he is good at his job, I didn't even have to tell him anything.." he takes the first bite of his steak, Rubrum's eyes widen, he starts to tear up, Azazel notices him "Uhhh...are you ok..?" he looks at Rubrum in confusion, Rubrum looks at him, "It's so delicious..." Azazel tries holding back but he can't help he starts to laugh at him.

Azazel tries talking, in between laughter, "What the fuck, you're-" "You're crying because it tastes good, who the hell are you!?" Azazel finally stops laughing. When he finishes eating Azazel picks up the dirty dishes, then goes into the kitchen followed by Rubrum. Azazel starts to wash the dishes, Rubrum watches.

Rubrum looks around the kitchen, then at Azazel, "So...what do you do when your not being the Ruler's servant?" Azazel looks at him confused, "What do you mean, I'm the Ruler's assistant, I'm really always his servant."

Rubrum is shocked, "Wait if your the second in line, why didn't you become King, if you want it, you can take it I-"

Azazel throws a wet sponge at Rubrum to shut him up, then explains to Rubrum why he's King "I had the opportunity, but I didn't want to be King, so then my next choice was his wife, Lilith, but she's hardly here, too business whoring herself out I bet. She's a slut, a liar, &amp; has always hated me. I'm in charge of picking the next King if I don't want to do it, so I picked you. Lucifer always spoke so highly of you, like you were actually someone special..I don't see what he sees..but because Lucifer felt so good about you, then I have a good feeling about you being King too."

Rubrum stares at the ceiling, "I see...I guess I've never thought about why I was picked. Honestly I was just loving the life too much to care."

Azazel dries the dishes then puts them up, he then starts to dry his hands, "It's not a big deal, it really doesn't matter." Azazel continues, "I'm going to my room, See you in the morning." He leaves Rubrum, he then too leaves the kitchen, turning off the lights as he exits the kitchen &amp; dining room.

Rubrum goes to his bedroom, a familiar presence covers the room, he stares ahead of him, &amp; smiles, he then sits on his bed, cold arms wrap around his waist. Rubrum looks at he man with dark purple hair who has his arms wrapped around him. Rubrum smiles, "Purpurae..I knew it".

Purpurae smiles, "Of course you did." he then lays his head on Rubrum's lap, he looks up at him,"Do you miss Mors..?"

Rubrum looks at him confused, "Of course I do, is that even a question, why wouldn't I..?"

Purpurae pauses, looks at Rubrum for a minute, then starts to talk again, "Then you'll love my present.."

Rubrum looks even more confused

Purpurae sits up &amp; kisses him on the cheek, "It's okay, you won't be so confused once you get it..I gotta go get it ready, bye~."

Rubrum tries to say goodbye, but Purpurae vanishes before the words escape from his mouth. He sighs then lays in his bed. "A present...what could it possibly be..?"


End file.
